roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean Master
: "A war is coming to the surface whether you like it or not. And I am bringing the wrath of the Seven Seas with me." : - Ocean Master Orm Marius is the former king of Atlantis, as well as the second child of Atlanna and Arthur Curry's half-brother. From his position, Orm sought to unite the Seven Kingdoms as the Ocean Master and wage war against the surface world due to humanity's pollution of the seas. He was subsequently defeated by Arthur, who had retrieved the Trident of Atlantis, and was then arrested by Mera and Nuidis Vulko. Biography Early Life Born to King Orvax and Queen Atlanna of Atlantis, Orm became a great warrior under the guidance of chief counsellor Nuidis Vulko. At the same time, he developed a strong hatred for the surface after witnessing the damage they were inflicting on the oceans. At some point during his childhood, Orvax discovered that Atlanna sired a half-human son prior to their marriage and banished her to the Trench. Atlanna was presumed dead and Orm blamed his half-brother Arthur for her death. Rise to Power After taking his father's place on the throne, Orm began devising a master plan that would both unite the Seven Kingdoms and destroy the surface in one fell swoop. War for Atlantis Sowing the Seeds In order to carry out his plan and become "Ocean Master", he must obtain the support of at least four kingdoms. He also employed the mercenary David Kane and granted him with an advanced suit of armour out of manipulation into killing Arthur as part of Kane's revenge for the death of his father. Orm advances his plan into further stages when he is using the seemingly unprovoked attack as a pretext to declare war on the surface. The more stages he does about his plan of the surface, the more kingdoms are uniting with him such as The Fishermen people. Nereus, the mighty king of Xebel, is showing full support toward Orm, and is ready to join forces with him despite the anger of his daughter, Mera, who has been betrothed to Orm, refuses to aide them and journeys to the surface to ask Arthur for help, earning his trust by saving his father Thomas from a tidal wave sent by Orm himself. Meeting Arthur Curry Orm would send his men to ambush Arthur which they would capture him. Orm would arrive to visit Arthur who was chained up and announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son, blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. Duel in the Ring of Fire He offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava. Orm gains the upper hand and nearly kills Arthur before Mera rescues him. Together, Arthur and Mera journey to the Sahara desert, where the trident was forged, and unlock a holographic message that leads them to Sicily, where they retrieve the trident’s coordinates. Meanwhile, Orm provides David with Atlantean armour and weaponry and sends him to stop them, imprisons Vulko upon learning of his betrayal, and coerces the remaining five kingdoms of Atlantis to pledge allegiance to him and his campaign against the surface, knowing that if he obtains support from at least four kingdoms, he will be titled "Ocean Master" and be granted with unstoppable power. Battle of the Brine In the state of Sicily, Arthur and Mera are being ambushed by David, who fights and injures Arthur before being thrown off a cliff to his apparent death. Mera nurses Arthur’s wounds as they journey to the trident’s whereabouts, and encourages him to embrace his destiny as a hero. Finally arriving at their destination, Arthur and Mera are attacked by a legion of amphibious monsters known as the Trench, but manage to fend them off and reach a wormhole that transports them to an uncharted sea located at the centre of the Earth. There, they are unexpectedly reunited with Atlanna, who was sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes but managed to escape and reach the uncharted sea, where she has been stranded ever since. Upon revealing that his brother Arthur has already got hold of the trident and became the Aquaman, Orm gives the green light for the war to begin and the surface world begins to suffer from massive attacks of Atlantis. Arthur, Mera, and Atlanna lead an army of marine creatures in a lengthy and destructive battle against Orm and his followers, who renounce their obedience to Orm and embrace Arthur as the true king upon learning he wields the trident Defeat and Arrest Arthur and Orm are arriving to the surface world with a submarine, and entering into brutal duel. Arthur defeats Orm in combat but chooses to spare his life, and Orm accepts his fate after discovering Arthur has found and rescued their mother. Nuidis Vulko emerges with Mera and the Men-of-War, who subsequently arrest Orm for his crimes. Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Physiology: As the son of Queen Atlanna and King Orvax, Orm possesses incredible superhuman abilities that surpass most other Atlanteans, with only his half brother Arthur surpassing him slightly in power. As a warrior prince of Atlantis, Orm was trained in the battle arts he has practised for years to become the best. ** Superhuman Strength: Orm naturally has incredible strength. He was strong enough to swiftly cut through the metal of a submarine with his trident, as well as raise a huge pillar to save King Nereus when he was caught during the attack on the Council of Kings. During his bout with Arthur, Orm held the advantage for most of the bout, managing to throw his half brother several times over long distances and finally managed to throw him across the ground and break his trident with several blows. He was also able to quickly kill the Fisherman King, defeated the Brine King, and several Trench monsters with relative ease. During his final battle against Aquaman, Orm was able to stay in combat against his half brother, although he was finally outdone when Arthur used a learned technique from Vulko, and was finally defeated when Aquaman broke his trident. Orm's strength also extends to his ability to jump great distances. ** Superhuman Durability: Orm possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to explosions of powerful energy, immense blunt-force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions, low-calibre bullets and tremendous underwater pressures. Additionally, he endured many extremely powerful blows from his half-brother Arthur, as well as Mera's hydrokinetic attacks. However, Orm is seemingly not immune to molten lava, as he made an effort not to fall into it while fighting his half-brother. ** Superhuman Speed: While underwater, Orm can swim at supersonic speeds. Orm was able to maintain himself and even, at times, overcome his brother Arthur, dodging many of his brother's blows with relative ease. ** Superhuman Senses: As an Atlantean, Orm possesses enhanced senses to help him better navigate underwater. *** Enhanced Vision: Orm's vision is better enhanced to help him see in the darker environment of the sea. From his perspective, the seemingly dark environment of Atlantis is brightly lit, with the vivid and vibrant flora and fauna of the sea being as clear as though he were on land. ** Amphibious Adaptation: As a high-born Atlantean, Orm can survive both on land and in underwater environments, unlike most Atlanteans, who cannot breath air. ** Aquatic Respiration: Orm can naturally breathe underwater. Abilities * Master Combatant: Having trained his entire life at Atlantis to become the best, Orm is extremely skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, enough to defeat his half-brother Arthur in their first fight, which took place underwater. However, Orm is seemingly less experienced at fighting in a surface environment, since Arthur was able to ultimately overpower him in their second fight, that took place on land. Nonetheless, Orm lasted quite a while against his half-brother in that second fight. Moreover, was also able to very quickly kill the Fisherman King, to swiftly defeat the Brine King, and even slayed many Trench monsters with relative ease. * Trident Mastery: Orm is extremely skilled in the use of his trident in combat. He used it to cut a submarine, kill the Fisherman King, as well as fight the Brine King, the Trench and his brother Aquaman. * Expert Leader: Orm is a very capable leader, with the people of Atlantis following him without question, only accepting Aquaman as their rightful king after the latter acquired Atlan's trident. * Expert Pilot: While pursuing Mera and Arthur, Orm was able to easily pilot an Atlantean warship. * Expert Swimmer: Orm, like all Atlanteans, is an extremely skilled swimmer. * Expert Rider: Orm, due to regularly battling from the back of his massive tylosaur mount, is an extremely skilled rider. Equipment To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Villains Category:Atlantean Royal Family Members Category:Royalty